


My Sweetest Downfall

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [52]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Leo's sixteenth birthday, and as it's customary for young lords coming of age, he receives, in the last present his parents will give him, his personal bionic valet. Except Cody is way, way more attractive than Leo would have ever thought him to be. And that proves to be a huge problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  This particular story is set in a 'verse that Tab and I like to call BionicValetsverse, because... we'll that's what it is. I guess it's some kind of retrofuturistic setting, cos the social structure is very archaic and kind of nineteen-century-ish, but (clearly) with a twist, since androids are a thing. I love this kind of settings, I wrote a lot of these.  
> Blaine isn't here yet, but he'll come in the future. Yes, there will be other shots set in these 'verse, possibly a proper story, when we ever get to write it. Patience should be a thing while following us through the Leoverse, we are very sorry for that but it is what it is.

As it’s customary for young lords coming of age these years, Leonard receives his personal bionic valet on the morning of his sixteenth birthday. He knows it’s going to happen, and he wakes up anticipating the moment. It’s not the idea of having somebody to tend to his every need per se that makes him feel happy, that makes his stomach tie up in knots and his skin itch in excitement, but mostly what it really means to have a personal valet, the last present parents present to their children, the first possession that defines you as a man. Bionic valets are those who first call young lords “master”, something that will become a standard for every servant once said young lord will have a mansion and a family of his own. Up to then, though, the valet’s the only one calling them like that, and treating them as such.

Eager to make a good first impression – even though he knows perfectly well bionic valets don’t have any other first impressions than the ones they’re programmed to have, and those are _always_ good – Leo chooses his clothes carefully. Tight black velvet trousers and an exquisitely embroidered white silk shirt will do just fine. He puts one of the most precious of his everyday jackets on to complete the picture, and after looking at himself in the head-to-toe mirror hanging from his wall and deciding he’s satisfied with the result, he walks out of his bedroom and down the stairs, joining his parents in the breakfast room.

He was expecting to see it there, already, but there’s no trace of it. Just his parents, sitting around the rounded table all set for breakfast, and the two maids serving them. They’re smirking, clearly enjoying his unsatisfied expression way more than they should if they loved him enough – or at least that’s what Leo thinks –, and they only manage to keep those masks on for a very short period of time, anyway. In a couple of seconds, they’re both already laughing out loud, Kurt covering his lips with his hand after politely putting down his fork by the still half-full plate’s side, Dave throwing his head back and gently hitting the table with both his closed fists, not even trying to conceal his amusement.

“You’re awful,” Leo protests, walking closer and sitting down, “I can’t believe you didn’t get me one.”

“Perhaps you don’t deserve one,” Kurt mocks him, tilting his head to the side, “After all, what have you done to earn it? Nothing more than turn sixteen. Doesn’t require much skills to do that, don’t you think, Dave?”

“I think it comes pretty natural to fifteen years old boys,” his husband nods, playing his part, “At some point, they’re just sixteen. All of a sudden. They don’t make an effort.”

“That’s exactly what I meant,” Kurt nods eagerly, “I couldn’t agree more. Young kids these days, they’re spoiled.”

“Nobility ruins them.”

“They believe they can achieve anything by doing nothing!”

“And this gift valet tradition does exactly nothing to show them they’re wrong.”

Leo keeps looking at them as they talk, his gaze bouncing from Kurt to Dave and back again, and he could even take them seriously, if they weren’t giggling like schoolkids in between each and every sentence. But that giggling makes clear that they’re just teasing him, trying to make a fool out of him, and that just makes the whole situation annoying.

“Did I say you’re awful, already?” he snorts, leaning in to grab a couple of slices of toasted bread from the large rounded tray in which they’ve been arranged in the middle of the table, “Because you are. You’re a disgrace. I’m your only son and heir, and you treat me like this. I don’t deserve it.”

Kurt laughs again, shaking his head. Then he stands up and walks towards him, wrapping him in a warm hug and kissing him on top of his head. “Happy birthday, my beloved son,” he says with sugary sweet voice.

“I don’t feel much beloved, right now,” Leo protests, putting reaching out for the butter.

Dave and Kurt exchange a quick, understanding glance, and as Kurt giggles, Dave tilts his head, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his chin with his index finger. “Perhaps you’ll change your mind about that if you check what’s just been delivered to your room as we spoke.”

Instantly forgetful of the butter, the sliced toasted bread and breakfast altogether, Leo tilts his head upwards, fixing his eyes on his father. “Do you mean…?”

Dave smirks, amused, looking back at him. “I’d rush back upstairs, if I were you,” he just says.

Leo doesn’t need to be told twice.

*

The plastic box is big, at least as tall as he himself is. It’s been placed right in the middle of the room, and from where he stands – on the threshold, with his eyes and mouth open in awe – Leo can already see what’s inside it.

He approaches quickly, pressing both hands on the transparent front to take a closer look at the bionic valet standing on the other side, propped up against the purple cardboard back through silky laces tied in tight knots around his neck, elbows, waist and ankles. His wrists are tied together too, resting gracefully on his lap. He looks extraordinarily dignified – and yes, despite his quite feminine appearance, there’s no doubt he’s a boy.

Not that gender means anything for bionic valets, of course. They don’t even have sex organs. And not that Leo doesn’t like girls anyway, it’s just he likes boys more. It was cute of his parents to think about it while buying him.

Excited, eager to turn him on, he cuts the tape keeping the box closed and opens it. The sweet, natural scent emanating from the valet’s silky skin surrounds him instantly, and Leo draws it in through deep breaths that he’d rather not have to blow out.

Once the scent disperses enough to let him come close without feeling dizzy and confused, he does, and the first thing he wants to do is touch him. He lifts one hand, placing it gently on his cheek and feeling his smooth, tender skin under his fingertips.

He feels heavenly.

Leo lets his hand slide down the valet’s slender, milky white neck, his fingers running down as long as they can, until they’re stopped abruptly by the rounded collar of the simple black blouse he’s wearing. For a moment, he toys with the thought of leaving him off for just a little white longer as he takes all his clothes off, to see him naked, to feel if he’s as smooth and soft everywhere as he seemed until now. Then he shakes his head, embarrassed and annoyed at himself: these are not proper thoughts for a young lord coming of age. A personal valet is just that: a personal valet. There’s a reason why they make them sexless, he tells himself.

But a smaller, meaner voice adds that they also should’ve thought about making them ugly, then.

He tries to bury away the thought as he keeps himself occupied untying the laces around Cody’s limbs. He’s got to keep his cool. Soon enough he’ll turn him on, and then he will have to look and act like a Master. That’s what’s expected of him, that’s what’s proper. He throws away the silky laces and combs a lock of the valet’s dark, straight, silky hair behind his ear, instantly finding the button to activate him. He presses it gently, and he’s too close and not prepared enough not to shiver when the valet opens his eyes and stares right at him.

He doesn’t look one day older than fourteen, he’s got cherry red lips that curl in a sweet smile when he sees Leo, and most of all he’s got the most impossibly big and deep baby blue eyes Leo has _ever_ seen. He finds himself swallowing hard at the sight, unable to say a single word or to back away, frozen on the spot by the intensity of that gaze.

“Good morning, Master,” the valet bows deferentially, still smiling, “My name is Cody. I have been purchased to be your personal valet, to serve you loyally, to tend to your every need, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”

Leo swallows, finally gathering enough strength to move a few steps back. He tries to think of something smart and clever to say, but nothing comes to mind. “…hi,” he settles for in the end, “My name’s Leo. I mean, Leonard Karofsky-Hummel, your Master. You may call me Leo.”

“I may not, Master,” Cody smiles politely, “Master is how I have to call you.”

“…right,” Leo swallows, looking away.

Cody removes himself from the plastic box, stepping out of it and looking at him with concerned eyes. “Are you displeased with my looks or my manners, Master?” he tries in a small, apologetic voice.

“What?” Leo asks, looking back at him with wide eyes.

“If you’re not satisfied with me, for any reason, feel free to call the number written on the back of my box. Somebody will come pick me up and you will be given a new personal valet of your liking, for free.”

“What—no!” Leo almost yells, shaking his head, “No, stop with this nonsense! How could I even… I’m not displeased with you! You’re perfectly fine!”

“Am I?” Cody looks up at him, his lips parting in a grateful smile, “I’m so glad to hear you say so, Master. I only wish to be of service.” He pauses for a few moments and then comes a couple steps closer, tilting his head to the side as he smiles kindly. His hair slide off his neck in the movement, uncovering a good portion of it. The smell surrounds Leo as strongly as it did when he first opened the box, and just as he did then, Leo feels dizzy again. “Is there something you want me to do for you now, Master?”

Leo unsuccessfully tries to stop the fantasies from pouring into his brain like a flood, drowning any other thought in images that just can’t be stop. Cody’s in them, he’s in all of them, naked and sweaty, with his lips parted, his eyes closed, or open but heavy with lust and need, and he’s got his legs spread, and he invites him closer, or he kneels on the floor in front of him and pulls Leo’s pants down, uncovering what’s underneath them, holding it in his fist, moving it along its length and then taking it down his—

“No,” he says, turning around and quickly passing a hand over his face, as if that simple movement could help to make all those fantasies fade away, “No, I’m fine, for now. Your… your room has probably been arranged right next to mine. Go take a look. Settle down. We’ll—We’ll meet later.”

He leaves the room before Cody can say anything else.

*

He spends the rest of the day trying as hard as he can to avoid him, and hating himself for it. He feels like such an idiot. He was _so_ eager to finally have his own personal valet, he’s spent the last months before his birthday daydreaming about how he’d be, the things he’d have done for him, how would it feel to be called Master, and now that he finally has one he’s acting like a stupid child, all hot and bothered just because he’s so pretty. That’s shameful and totally not what he’s supposed to feel right now. He should call Cody in, instruct him about his habits, his clothes, the places he likes to hang out and his friends, and instead he can’t even _look_ at him without having to run away to the bathroom to take care of a ridiculous hard-on that’s always ready to wake up again by just the mere glimpse of him.

It’s not only ridiculous and outrageous, it’s also tiring and incredibly stressful. Cody’s been around less than twenty-four hours and Leo has already had three massive erections by looking at him and another two by just _thinking_ about him, and he had to jerk off each and every time to make arousal go away. He’s spent, and if this day is going to be of any indication for the rest of his life, he won’t survive to see the dawn of his seventeenth birthday.

Exhausted, he sits down on the edge of his own bed, feeling its inviting softness underneath his limbs. He aches for a good night’s sleep. He couldn’t even enjoy the party his parents organized to celebrate his birthday: he was surrounded by friends and presents, and yet all he could think about was Cody, all he could see was Cody, and he could feel was the effect he had over his body. It’s been a nightmare. And now that bedtime is quickly approaching, he starts to fear sleeping won’t change that one bit. Oh, if he starts seeing Cody in his dreams too, he’s going to scream.

He slowly stands up, thinking that, ultimately, he can’t run away from sleep as much as he can’t run away from Cody. Tomorrow, he’ll see him again, and he’d rather do that with an eight-hours sleep to sustain him, instead of a sleepless night to drag him down. So he resolves to undress and get ready, but he’s interrupted, just as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, by the creaking sound of the service door of his bedroom as it gets gently pushed open.

He realizes a second too late that that’s the door that connects Cody’s bedroom with his own, and so he’s not prepared to see him when his eyes focus on him. Even if he had been, though, seeing him as he is now would have had the same devastating effect on his body.

He’s basically naked. He’s only wearing a very short white nightgown that’s wrapped up around his thin body like a glove, making the light but visible curve of his hips stand out. His naked legs seem so long, being the nightgown short enough to leave them uncovered almost completely, and they look so full and soft they almost seem edible, or at least that’s what Leo thinks as he imagines himself, in an unwilling and unstoppable flash of desire, kneeling in front of him to take a bite from them.

Barefoot, Cody steps into the room, bowing lightly to apologize for his intrusion. “Master,” he says.

“What?” Leo asks, nervously backing off and closing the half-opened shirt on his chest to cover himself in an irrational fit of embarrassment, “What’s the matter?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I am going to sleep, Master,” Cody says, smiling gently, “As it’s written on my instruction manual, I need a seven-hours sleep to recharge my batteries completely after a day’s work. However, I’m programmed so that if you need me you can come wake me up, and in a few minutes I’ll be able to accomplish simple tasks, speak to you and take note of what you want me to do, if it’s something more complex, so I can do it in the morning. I apologize for not being able to really focus on you or do exactly what you tell me to do during recharge, but it’s what my operating system requires.”

“…oh,” Leo says, blinking a couple of times, “Sure… that’s… that’s alright. I understand.” He hasn’t read Cody’s instruction manual, yet. How could he be so stupid? He’s got to get a grip, and he’s got to do it now. This is beyond ridiculous already. He’s better than this, he’s better than the stammering, horny guy Cody makes of him every time he’s around. “I won’t need you,” he says, “Sleep well.”

Cody smiles lightly, nodding and then turning around to leave the room. Leo has to avert his eyes the very moment he does it, because his nightgown is even shorter on his back, unable to cover entirely the sweet, full curve of his ass. 

He finds himself thanking God for making Cody leave, but God must hate him, he realizes, because a second before disappearing past the door Cody stops, turning around to look at him. “Master?” he calls out for him.

Leo clears his throat, trying to pull himself together and looking at him. “Yes?”

“You kept me at a distance the entire day,” he says woefully, “Don’t you wish to have me close?”

The words make Leo’s stomach sink, as he parts his lips to let out a shaky breath. He wants Cody close so much that he suspects he could never be close enough, and here he comes asking if he doesn’t wish for that. “I…” he says, trying to swallow and failing at it, “That’s not it.”

“Perhaps I did something wrong?” Cody inquires, moving closer and looking at him, “If that’s the case, I apologize, Master. I also feel I have to inform you that, as you can read in my instruction manual, you can tell me if I do something wrong, and I’m programmed to register your complaint and modify my behavior accordingly. However, there are a few things I might not be able to change with just your command, for they have been locked in my programming as obligated actions. If you wish for me not to do those things anymore, you can call the number on the back of my box and a programmer will come here and change my hardcoding for you.”

“No…” Leo whines, passing a hand over his face. This is so wrong. He’s being so bad at this he’s even making Cody doubt his own functioning. That’s absurd. “No, that’s not it either. You’ve got nothing wrong, Cody, I’m just…” he sighs, “Look, this is still new to me. I thought I knew how to…” he shakes his head, “But I don’t, so I’m making a mess and I’m making it awkward, and I apologize for that.”

“Master,” Cody laughs sweetly, a little, soft chuckle he hides behind his hand, “You’re doing nothing of the sort. It is perfectly alright not to know the protocol. I’ve only just arrived, and it’s easier for me because all I have to do is written in my core. I don’t have to learn, because I already know.” His smile grows wider and softer, as he puts both hands on Leo’s shoulders, that light touch already enough to send shivers down Leo’s spine. “But I can teach.”

Leo finds himself swallowing again, trying to resist the urge to run away as he already feels his body awaken for Cody. “Teach me what?” he asks, and he’s perfectly aware of the fact that, if Cody was a real person, that would sound as flirting. For a moment he even hopes Cody will answer accordingly, saying something that could easily be equivocated, so that Leo would know he’s playing too.

But Cody doesn’t know how to play this game. Among all the things written in his core there’s nothing about love, nothing about sex, and obviously nothing about flirting. And that’s not something Leo could call assistance for. So he looks away when Cody answers with nothing but a smile, proceeding with his last task before shutting down for recharging.

This last task being help him undress for the night, obviously.

“No…” he whines, trying to back off as Cody delicately finishes to unbutton his shirt and then pushes it down his shoulders, “I can do this by myself.”

“Of course you can, Master,” Cody nods politely, “But I can do it for you too,” he says, helping him sit down and then kneeling on the floor right in front of him. “You’ve got me, now,” he adds, his hands closing around the button of his pants, easily getting it out the eyelet, “Use me.”

Leo’s stomach ties up in knots instantly, as his cock rises to the mere sound of Cody’s words. He stands up quickly, moving as far away from Cody as he possibly can without leaving the room, and buttoning up his pants right away not to show the powerful erection that’s making them swell. “Thank you, Cody, but I won’t need this for tonight,” he says, stubbornly refusing to look at him, “You can leave, now.”

Cody doesn’t say a word as he stands up, but when Leo turns around to catch a glimpse of him as he bows before leaving the room he can see he was saddened by his words, and the thought makes him sad too. Why is he treating him like this? Why can’t he bring himself to just try and explain to him what this is all about? Maybe Cody wouldn’t understand, but at least at that point he’d know this isn’t his fault. And Leo could try and learn how to live with it.

But it’s too late to think about it now. He’s tired and all these emotions are making his head spin. He just wants to lie down, close his eyes and stop thinking about everything altogether.

That doesn’t happen, of course. The moment he turns the lights off and slips underneath the covers, his eyes snap open and there’s no way he can fall asleep. Every time his eyes close he feels the wave coming, pictures of Cody crowd his mind and confuse him, and when that happens his eyes snap open once again, and just when he thinks that maybe, if he stays awake and keeps himself busy thinking about random things, he’ll avoid the thought of Cody, the pictures come back, twice as vivid, and it feels horrible, not to be able neither to sleep or to stay awake. 

He covers his face with both hands, letting out a frustrated, desperate moan.

He wants to see him. He wants to touch him. To kiss him, to kiss every single inch of that pale pink soft body, he wants to bury himself inside of Cody and never come out again, and to fantasize about it is twice as frustrating, because he knows that even if he was able to explain Cody what love and desire are, his body wouldn’t still have been built for it. There’s no way for him to bury himself into Cody’s body, unless he decides to tear him a new one, literally. 

Sighing deeply, Leo sits up on the bed, passing a hand over his face and through his curly, messed up locks. His parents should’ve bought him a girl. A girl wouldn’t have put him in such a position. He’s had few sexually related experiences and all of them have been with girls, so he knows how he is around them. He’s attracted to them, but not nearly in such an overwhelming way as he is to Cody. If his parents had bought him a girl, he probably would have ended up finding her attractive too, but he wouldn’t have grown so obsessed about her. Not in such a short time, anyway! God, the amount of time he actually needed to get in over his head about this was so short it’s almost scary. In just a few hours Cody made him starve for it in such a way that there’s no telling how worse this could grow in the next days. Or weeks. And that’s just terrifying.

The worst part, anyway, is that no matter how uncomfortable Cody makes him feel and how hard it literally is to look at him – Leo still wants to do it. He wants it so badly his whole body’s aching for it, to the point that his mind’s trying to play tricks on him, to deceive him into thinking that if he walks into his bedroom and just looks at him for a few moments, then he’ll be fine. The desire will fade out and he’ll be able to go back to his usual self, throwing all that behind his shoulders.

Frustrated to the point of physical pain, he looks up at the closed door separating him from Cody, and he decides that anything would be better than how he feels now. Even if, after looking at him, this strong urge drawing him towards Cody would come back twice as hard, it would have still been worth it to just look at him for those few moments of peace that would give him. So he stands up, and quickly walks to the door, opening it.

Cody’s room is dark and silent, and Leo struggles to find his way to Cody’s bed. When he finally manages, the first thing he does is turning on the lamp on the nightstand. Cody’s face appears out of the darkness, so still and calm in his sleep, but the dim light is already enough to wake him up. Leo sees him turn around to look at him, and his heart starts pounding furiously in his chest.

“Master…?” Cody says in a sleepy moan, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fist closed, “Do you need me?”

Oh, yes, he does. He needs him so much. He needs him right now, or he’ll lose his mind. He moves closer to the bed, stroking Cody’s cheek with his fingers, feeling its smoothness under his fingertips. He’s so perfect. He’s so beautiful. He wants him so much.

“Stay still,” he says in a low voice, feverishly letting him go to pull down his pants, uncovering his throbbing hard-on.

“Master…?” Cody whimpers, puzzled, looking at it, “What is… what are you doing?”

“Please, don’t say anything,” Leo begs him, desperation echoing strongly in his voice as he holds his cock in his closed fist, stroking himself quickly.

Cody complies without complaining, his baby blue eyes still heavy with sleep but fixed on Leo’s, who’d rather not look at him – because this feels sick, and it’s so embarrassing he has no idea how he’ll be able to look at his own face in the mirror tomorrow morning – but at the same time simply can’t look away, mesmerized by how beautiful Cody looks, how inviting those cherry red lips seem, crazy to the thought of how it could feel to just move closer, as he’s doing now, and make his own cock slip past those lips, disappear into Cody’s mouth.

Would Cody suck at it, he wonders as his fist closes tighter around his erection, would he take it down up to his throat? Would he move his tongue in swirls around the head, would he passes it over the tip, teasing the small opening right on the top? Would he lick it up and down its length, would he move down to suck at his balls? And would he swallow – God, that’s too much – would he swallow when Leo came inside his mouth? Would he take it, would he lick at it until there was no trace of his orgasm anymore?

Shivering with the hardest, most satisfying orgasm he remembers to have ever felt, Leo whimpers and opens his eyes. He has kept them open as he jerked off, but he squeezes him closed the moment he came. Now that he’s opening them again, he realizes the mess he’s made of Cody’s face, and he shivers again, this time not in pleasure, but in disgust at himself.

“God…” he says, backing off, “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Cody lifts himself up, sitting on the bed. He’s got come all over his face, and when he lifts his hand to try and wipe it off he does nothing but smear it everywhere even more. “Master…?” he asks with that sleepy voice again.

Leo whimpers once more, the picture stirring up desire in his belly in such a powerful way that his cock doesn’t even seem interested in the fact that he just got off, and starts hardening again. “Please… don’t do that,” he begs, “Wait, don’t move. I’ll… I’ll go get something to clean your face.”

He runs back into his room, mostly because he needs a few seconds to gather his thoughts. It proves not to be a very wise decision when, together with thoughts, panic comes too – what has he done? God, if anybody ever found out… –, but he tries to push it aside, to stay focused. He grabs a towel from one of his drawers and walks back into Cody’s room.

Cody’s waiting for him in the very same position he was when he left him. He told him not to move, and he hasn’t. “I’m so sorry,” he whines, getting closer and cleaning his face carefully.

Cody looks up at him, his eyes still heavy. He hasn’t charged enough to stay focused, and he keeps dozing off. “About what, Master…?” he whispers confusedly.

“About what I just did,” Leo struggles to speak, embarrassment clouding his thoughts, gathering in his throat and making an unswallowable lump out of itself, “I shouldn’t have done it.”

His face still half dirty, his eyelids flapping slowly, drowsily, Cody smiles. “You can do whatever you want to me, Master,” he says sweetly, “I’m glad you came to me.”

Leo’s hands drop down his sides as he looks at him, mesmerized. He’s still holding onto the dirty towel, but he’s not even aware of it, and he’s just doing it because the idea of letting it fall on the clean floor makes him uncomfortable.

He makes an effort to swallow, and then parts his lips, trying to say something, but it takes words a ridiculous amount of time to come to him. “So…” he says, “Is it alright if I… if I do it again, every now and then?” he tries, uncertain.

Cody smiles again and nods. “Of course, Master,” he says, “I only wish to be of service.” Then his head falls against his shoulder as sleepiness turns him off for a second, but he opens his eyes right away, smiling apologetically. “I’m so very sorry, Master,” he says, “I’m afraid I have to go back to sleep, now. My batteries are very low. I wouldn’t want to exhaust them completely.”

“Right,” Leo clears his throat and shakes his head, as he backs away, “Right. You’re… You’re right, of course.”

Apparently amused by his reaction, Cody chuckles lightly. “Thank you, Master,” he says, “Goodnight.”

He answers with just a nod, and leaves the room immediately, closing the door behind himself. Once he’s alone in his bedroom, the first thing he notices is how lighter he feels now. He looks at his bed, and it seems so much more inviting, now. Maybe his mind wasn’t trying to play tricks on him, maybe it was trying to suggest him a way to make all that frustration go away.

He slips underneath the covers quickly, and it only takes him to lay his head down against the pillow to finally fall asleep.


End file.
